


Freud's Wet Dream

by Fay_the_gay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM as therapy, Derscest - Freeform, Dom/sub, Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), F/M, Incest, Therapy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_the_gay/pseuds/Fay_the_gay
Summary: Old habits die hard, and old attractions will only take you down with them.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Freud's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> In case you've somehow skipped the tags, this is an incest, D/s, piss fic. There's pretty words I'm rather proud of laid out around it, but at it's core that's all it really is :3 Hope you enjoy it, and remember y'all, it's not unethical therapy if you're not getting paid ;]

The years following The Game had been anything but simple, and those distractions had provided a necessary service of allowing all the members of their party to ignore the inner problems they had developed in favor of focusing on the more easily solvable outer ones. Weddings had been arranged, citizens had been softly directed, and quickly growing megacorporations had been dissolved.

Though it had been five years since they’d stepped through that shining door, the big problems had been dealt with. The only enemies to fight now were the twin bosses of stagnation and regression, and this battle was far different from the ones they had faced in their childhood. You couldn’t fight the scars a difficult past had left with knitting needles of a broken sword. So her and Dave had taken the more _unorthodox_ approach. It had started like a game at first. The shared Strilonde ability to couch everything behind sixteen metaphors, and a rather convoluted simile, often meant that approaching a topic directly was a non-option especially between the two of them. At its inception, this game had been simple. Rose would softly needle her sibling into sharing his memories from before The Game, and she would gently guide him to knit and purl those experiences together into a better understanding of his anxieties.

That had been enough at first. Rose had gotten to learn more about the first person who had truly fascinated her, and Dave now understood his fears enough to be able to let himself pursue Karkat romantically. Their ‘sessions’ progressed much like that over the next few months, with Dave dropping sparse details and Rose trying to string them together. It could really only be called therapy in the broadest sense she’d told Dave one time. Real therapy involved a desire from both participants to actively change something, but this was more just Dave laying out puzzle pieces, and Rose arranging them in a way where he might see the pattern they make. 

But Rose wanted more. 

She could tell there were certain topics Dave avoided, and certain stretches of time he never mentioned. He was clearly uncomfortable at times, and if it was left to him those uncomfortable moments would simply be forever pushed down and ignored. She didn’t want to let that continue. She knew he was capable of even greater progress, but he just needed a push.

So push she did. Softly at first. It started with more direct questions. Worded in ways so as to be obvious where she was trying to lead him. The first few times he had nearly followed her right along before catching himself and exiting, sometimes physically, from the conversation. In those rare moments where he nearly opened Rose saw what would undoubtedly be her doom. He wanted to talk about these things. She could read in his expressions a regret and a weariness to just be over with it and let it go, but the facade that had kept him alive for so long simply wouldn’t let him. She needed to find a way to bypass it. She had to start getting creative. 

To her surprise however, it had been Dave to make the first big move in this game. They’d been watching an abomination of a movie together, something about gay ninjas that Dave had found buried at the bottom of Karkat’s movie collection. The acting was horrendous, and the sets looked like they’d just walked around the city with a handheld camera. They’d both been enjoying picking apart the movie, and sharing the obviously superior directing choices they would have made instead. However, about halfway through Dave had gone quiet. 

The two main protagonists were facing off dramatically on a skyscraper rooftop during the sunset. Rose had tried to make some joke about how they should have gone for a sunrise to really sell the bitter rivals theme, but Dave hadn’t even so much as acknowledged what she said. She’d glanced over at him and noticed he had gone completely still, his face a blank slate. 

Rose had put her hand on his shoulder and he’d nearly flown off of the couch, it was only by quickly grabbing the hem of his shirt that he hadn’t floated away. In the moment she hadn’t considered where she was pulling him to, really, more focused on just keeping him earthbound, and she’d ended up bringing him right into her lap. They were facing each other, and this close together she could look right through his sunglasses and see his pupils were blown wide with fear. For once Rose’s intense curiosity in Dave’s psyche was completely overwhelmed with an intense wave of pity. She wanted nothing more than to pull Dave apart piece by piece, remove whatever monsters lived inside him, and then gently put him back together again. She also really wanted to kiss him. 

Rose ignored both those impulses for now, and instead reached out a hand to softly cup his cheek. His posture softened visibly at the light touch, and he’d leaned his head into her hand. Before she could stop herself she whispered, “It’s ok, you’re safe with me. There’s no judgement here.” Dave froze completely at her words, and she thought she saw the outline of a tear begin to fall from behind his glasses, but before she could take a closer look Dave was suddenly leaning closer and pressing his lips against hers. 

She’d been too shocked to do anything at first. His lips were slightly chapped, and he smelled like the apple vape he’d bought himself ‘ironically’ a few weeks ago. All too soon however, Dave was pulling away and she could feel the shame and regret radiating off of him like heat off of a black tarmac. She’d only admitted to herself that she wanted this a few minutes ago, but now that she’d had a taste of it there was no way she could let it go. Before he could fully remove his lips from hers she put her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back to her. Trying to pour every ounce of love and affection and her intense desire to protect him into it that she could. She felt Dave melt under her attention, and he kissed her back with a renewed eagerness. Teeth clacking and lips swollen. 

That had been a month ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re early brothermine, might you be excited for this week's session?” 

Dave had strolled right into her writing room, not even bothering to knock. 

“Thirty seconds hardly counts as early if you ask me.”

“Thirty two seconds actually, you must be slipping Mr. TimeLord.” She nodded to the digital clock hanging on the wall. It wasn’t turned on.

“Well I guess I must be slipping in my old age, better start looking into retirement communities. You think Karkat would enjoy shuffleboard?”

This whole routine was old hat at this point. The script often changed, but the meaning behind it was consistent. Dave tried to set himself up as aloof and in some manner of control, solely to signal to her that he was ready to give it up entirely. At first they had tried to be more casual about these things, because having a scheduled time and date for what basically amounted to kinky sex had felt weird. However, they’d both quickly figured out that a certain amount of mental and physical preparation was necessary for this sort of thing. Not to mention, Rose enjoyed the opportunity to send her ‘treatment plans’ to Dave a few days in advance, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything about them besides veto certain items if necessary. 

“I imagine he’d be too preoccupied watching soaps in the community room to join you. Why don’t you have a seat Dave?”

The first order was always worded as a question. A final opportunity for Dave to remove himself from the situation, and also a chance to tacitly agree to his role. 

Dave took a seat on the small sofa.

Rose smiled to herself. She was almost always sure that Dave wouldn’t refuse her, since they plan these out days in advance after all. However, she could never help but be pleased by Dave making the conscious choice to let her do this to him. She stood up from her desk and locked the door before strolling over to join him on the couch. 

“I’ll take those glasses if you don’t mind.”

Rose was pleased with the practiced ease with which he took them off, an improvement for sure. She set them down softly on the nearby table, and then took a moment to just take in his face. Every feeling he’d taught himself not to show was easily apparent in his eyes. Right now he looked at her with only the barest hint of the anxiety he usually seemed to carry with him. She took his chin in her hand and gave him a feather light kiss, he returned it with more enthusiasm but, to his credit, didn’t pout when she pulled away. 

“Assume the first position.”

Dave crawled off the couch into a kneeling position on the floor, and then placed his head in her lap. Rose hmmm’d with approval and began to slowly work her fingers into his hair. He sighed at the contact and closed his eyes, trying to fully ground himself into her touch.

“Tell me how you’re feeling today.” Her fingers continued to softly work through his soft hair, but her tone offered no room for misdirections and rambling answers. 

Dave took a deep breath before he spoke. “I’m nervous.” Rose said nothing, giving him the space to continue at his own pace. “I started making music again, and I’ve spent the last couple of days working on a specific song. It’s for Karkat, but I’m nervous about showing it to him.”

Rose felt her entire body heat up, and most of it was pride in Dave. It had taken both of them a fair amount of effort to get him to the point where he could speak plainly about what was on his mind. Not that he didn’t ramble just as much outside of this room, but she took progress where she could get it. However, a much deeper part of her also couldn’t help but delight at the fact that Dave had listened to a suggestion of hers. She’d mentioned off hand last week that he should try making music again after she’d secretly start listening to his softer stuff while she was writing. A familiar warmth rose up in her core, not only at being listened to, but at feeling her influence on him. It was probably for the best she’d never gotten the chance to be a real therapist. 

She idly twirled her fingers around his hair. “What makes you nervous about showing it to him? Surely he’s heard your music before.”

Dave took another deep, calming breath. “He has, but this is new. All of the other songs were things he could come across, but this is something I’m specifically making for him. It’s not that I think he won’t like it, but I’m putting a lot of effort into it and I...I don’t know…”

Rose slid her hand down to gently run her fingers along the side of his neck, but said nothing. Hoping that he’d be able to work it out for himself. 

After taking a minute, and a few more deep breaths, Dave spoke up again. 

“I guess I’m worried that I’ll put all this effort into it, and he’ll say he likes it but not take it seriously? Or like he won’t give it the respect it deserves? I don’t know, it feels silly to say out loud. Like come on it’s just a song I mixed together, its not like I’m knitting him a sweater or something really time consuming. I mean-”

Rose cut him off with a gentle press of her nails into his skin. He stopped speaking immediately and tried to sit up straighter without moving his head from her lap. It was a rather endearing reaction, even though she wouldn’t admit it to him. 

“Do you see what you did there Dave?”

Dave swallowed before answering, “I started rambling?”

“And?” She moved her hand back to his hair and pulled just hard enough to keep his head from lifting from her lap. 

“And I don’t know!”

They’d agreed early on that ‘I don’t know’ would always be the preferred answer if the other choice was Dave just guessing. Mostly because Rose found it tedious, but also because it helped her to pinpoint areas that needed focus. 

“Well this dovetails rather nicely with what I had planned.” She let go of his hair and he pouted at the loss of contact. She leaned over so that her lips were right next to his ear and whispered to him, “When I say so, I want you to take off your clothes and go and stand at my desk with your palms flat on the table top.” She took a moment to drag her tongue slowly along the shell of his ear. “Go.”

Dave shot out of her lap, pulling his shirt off as he stood. He only nearly fell once as he tried to both walk and take off his pants, but he’d been able to right himself and make it over to the desk and position himself. Rose stood as well, deigning to only remove her shirt as she made her way over. She had to give the poor boy some things to look forward to after all. His head was hanging so that he faced the desk, but Rose grabbed his chin and turned it to instead face her. 

“So now that you’re in such an incredibly relaxed position we’re going to talk about feelings.” 

Dave groaned, first at her statement, and then at the hand that had wrapped around his already stiffening cock. Rose let go of both his face and his dick and stepped behind him, pressing her hips into ass and thanking every dark god that puberty had not blessed Dave with height. 

“It’s rather simple Dave,” she pushed against him, and reached around to grab his dick again, “everyone has feelings, often more than one at a time. You trying to be exempt from this rule is rather silly don’t you think?”

She squeezed his cock and he nodded lazily. Not happy with his response, she pinched his inner thigh. He yelped and went up on tip toes before forcing out an answer.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad you agree, so here’s my proposition.” She gave his cock one slow stroke. “You’re going to give me as many one word feelings as you can muster, and if I deem it enough you’ll get to cum. How’s that sound?” She squeezed his dick and this time he didn’t need to be reminded for a verbal response. 

“S-sounds goo-o-d.”

“So eloquent. Here’s the first one, how did it feel stepping into this room?” She stroked him once, with the promise of more to come. 

“Safe.”

She started repeatedly stroking him, egging him on to continue.

“Excited.” His breathing hitched. 

“Aroused.” Rose decided she’d let synonyms slide for now.

“Nervous.”

“Hopeful.” Rose slowed her stroking back down to a languid pace.

“Very good Dave.” She kissed between his shoulder blades. “Here’s your next one, how does being in this position make you feel?”

Dave shuddered at the praise. “Aroused.”

She dragged her nails down his back. “No repeats Dave.”

He pushed back into her hips out of reflex. 

“Horny.” 

She resumed stroking him.

“Chilly.” Rose hummed in foreshadowing.

“Exposed.” 

“Humiliated.” Dave couldn’t seem to help the twitch his cock gave at saying that, and Rose saw her chance. She pulled away from him, and his body tried to follow while keeping his hands on the desk. 

“Lie down on the floor on your back for me.” While Dave moved with the eagerness of a teen about to lose his virginity Rose took off the rest of her clothes, making sure to stay in view from his new position. She sat down in his lap, making sure his cock was pushed back and resting firmly against her ass. 

“Tell me Dave, am I really so hideous that you’d be humiliated to be caught having sex with me?” She spread her legs and arched her back, trying to show off as much of herself as she could. 

“Of course not!” He tried to quickly lean up to grab her, but was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

“I didn’t tell you to move dear. Now lay still down, and keep your hands above your head.” 

She tapped in her chin in fake ponderance. 

“So if it's nothing to do with me, then you must be humiliated by yourself. Too macho to let yourself be controlled by a woman?” Rose knew what the real answer was, but sometimes Dave had to be led along all of the wrong ones first in order to give himself the permission to admit the correct one. 

He shook his head no, and she raked her nails across his chest. 

“If you don’t speak to me Dave then we’ll just have to sit here like two naked idiots.”

Dave closed his eyes and pushed his hips up, trying to distract her with punishing him or something else. His bait was soundly ignored. 

“Humiliated because…” He took a few deep breaths and Rose slowly ground her ass along his length. “Because I enjoy….being…..humiliated.” He tried to bring his hands down to cover his face, but Rose quickly stopped them and kept them held above his head, all the while never ceasing her grinding. 

“That’s a very difficult thing to admit Dave,” she kissed him softly, “thank you for telling me. Can I admit something to you in return?” He nodded and she decided to let this one go. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I really enjoy humiliating you. Watching you squirm underneath me, and getting to see you get off on your own depravity. It gets me off like nothing else brother dearest.” His hands tried to pull away from hers, but his hips canting up against hers told her all she needed to know about his real feelings. “Yes, that one is rather cliche at this point isn’t it? Luckily I had something better in mind.” 

Rose leaned back, placing her hands on his shins for stability, and finally released the pressure she’d been feeling since before Dave had gotten here. Pale yellow arced out of her to splash down across his face. The sudden release had felt so good that she couldn’t help but moan in pleasure, and she’d felt Dave’s cock press somehow harder into her back. She looked down at him and felt a sudden rush course through her. His hair laid down wet across his forehead, and his eyes were scrunched close, but the rest of his body and face were the most open she’d seen. Like his body was trying to send every signal it could for her to claim every piece of him. She struggled to keep her hands from touching herself so as not to ruin her very careful aim, but the rush of power that coursed through her was almost enough to get her off in itself. Here was this boy who practically thrummed with anxiety about the perceptions of every little action of his, and he was sitting here, not just letting himself be used as a toilet, but openly enjoying it in front of her. And Rose had helped him to get to this point. Together they’d worked up to this thing that would have made either one of them a stuttering awkward mess just a few months ago. Gods, she was going to make him cum so hard for giving her this. 

She relished the final few spurts her bladder had left to give and tried to memorize every piece of the sight before her, but all too soon she felt her tank run dry, and as the last few drops dripped out Dave wiped the liquid off of his eyes and for a moment the both of them just stared at each other. Before she could stop herself she was running her hands along his now thoroughly wet body. Feeling the lingering heat in the wet areas, and the goosebumps that had risen in the drier parts. She stroked her fingers through his soaked hair and felt him shiver as what heat was left began to fade. She kissed him and felt every ounce of the roiling feelings inside him. Tasted every drop of shame and every spoonful of exhilaration. She tried to pour as much of her own lust into him as she could to try and show him just how much he had affected her, and how grateful she was for it. After several minutes of rather salty kissing she leaned back and took in the sight for one more moment, before unceremoniously dropping a pile of towels out of her sylladex and directly onto his face. Before he could even finish a cursory drying of his face she was already lowering herself onto him. He shouted in surprise through the towels and quickly pushed them off, no longer caring about the dampness or the chill. 

He slipped inside her of her so easily it felt more like retrieving a missing part of herself than something just fucking her. She let herself feel every emotion she wouldn’t ever be able to say about how they fit together for a reason, how they were always meant to be close like this, maybe even closer. Outwardly, all she could was let her eyes roll back, and her hands clench around his shoulders. All roles were forgotten, all routines discarded, in favor of both of them mindlessly rutting against each other in an effort to wring every ounce of pleasure out of each other as they could. Both of them needing this closeness to help reassure each other, and themselves, that things were ok. That deep down this was all just preamble to give them the excuse to feel this specific moment. Their motions quickly fell out of sync as both became too lost in the pleasure of the moment. Neither lasted very long after that, both of them too keyed up from everything leading up to this moment. Dave gasped as the only sign of what was to come, and the new warmth spreading inside of Rose was enough to send her over the edge as well before rolling off to the side to lay next to him.

They both laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath and allowing themselves to come down from the intensity of earlier. Once his breathing had returned to normal Dave turned to lay on his side, and Rose mirrored him so that they were both looking at each other. Rose reached out a hand to cup Dave’s cheek and the relaxation that covered his face made her heart melt. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to carry him to the shower a make his whole body look that relaxed, but she had a final responsibility in this role. 

She spoke softly, trying to remove any hint of admonishment from her tone. 

“You’re allowed to have feelings Dave.”

He said nothing, but the hand that reached up to cover hers pushed her onwards. 

“How you feel about something is as important as what someone else might feel, and just because you might think it’s irrational or unimportant doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter. I’m not saying you have to always bring them up with everyone, but you do need to allow yourself to feel them. Otherwise they build up, and the ones that are doing real damage to you can get ignored. I know Karkat is going to love your song, not only because you made it but because you made it for him. And if you tell him that I’m sure he’ll listen with more focus and appreciation than even your anxiety riddled brain could think necessary.”

Dave continued to say nothing, but nodded to show he’d heard what the words. How well he’d listen to them? Well she’d find out next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my lovely beta Seltzer_In_Shadow who foolishly convinced me this I wrote this well enough to post it. I cherish you you delightful nerd. Go check out his lovely Dave/Kat fic Topstock and Face Your Feelings if you enjoy things that are beautiful and fun.


End file.
